Partial salary support is requested for the Senior Leadership of the University of Virginia Cancer Center, consisting of the Director, Michael J. Weber, Ph.D., 50% salary; Geoffrey R. Weiss, M.D., Deputy Director for Clinical Research and Clinical Affairs, 30% salary; Sarah J. Parsons, Ph.D., Associate Director for Basic Research, 20% salary; Jay W. Fox, Ph.D., Associate Director for Shared Resources, 15% salary; and Peyton T. Taylor, M.D., Medical Director, 10% salary. In each case, the requested salary is less than the percent effort dedicated to the Cancer Center. Dr. Weber plays a leadership and oversight role in all aspects of the Cancer Center, chairing both the CCSG Executive Committee, which is the major organizational tool for fostering basic, translational, and clinical cancer research, and the Cancer Center Management Group, which integrates research and care. Dr. Weiss's role is to provide oversight of and leadership for all the clinical operations of the Cancer Center, including clinical research and care. Dr. Parsons serves as the primary liaison between the laboratory based research of the Cancer Center (Programs 1-6) and the clinical research centered in Program 7- Developmental Therapeutics. Dr. Fox offers leadership and guidance to the Shared Resource Directors and Faculty Directors for scientifically sophisticated and fiscally effective operation of the Cores for the expressed benefit of Cancer Center members. Dr. Taylor's role in the CCSG as Medical Director is to ensure that the oncology clinical enterprise functions to support clinical and translational research.